The field of network communications has become increasingly important in today's society. One area of importance associated with network communications relates to data management. Data management techniques may be implemented in order to properly direct traffic in a network while providing minimal delays and negligible losses for associated information propagating through the communications architecture. Certain communication protocols that are generally used to communicate information from one point to another may be hindered by their inability to effectively identify network parameters that affect their ability to quickly and accurately deliver information to its intended destination.
Additionally, in executing proper data management, it is important to minimize bottlenecks, impedances, and other points of congestion caused by increased communications or excessive loss rates prevalent in the communication system. In certain instances, elements such as congestion and bottlenecks may be viewed as a loss of information, whereby duplicate data segments are sent in response to an excess error rate that is produced. Thus, the ability to effectively manage data and to minimize packet losses and delays present in a network provides a significant challenge to network designers and communication system operators.